


Against the Rest of the World

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the the quote from the series 3 clip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rest of the World

Nothing else mattered.

 

The rest of the world could fall to ruins.

Crimes could occur, chaos could overtake anywhere in the city, havoc could wreck...

The world could be spinning, orbiting the sun or whatever damn planet John would insist on repeating to Sherlock.

But Sherlock, Sherlock was now orbiting his single fixed point, his one fixed point in an ever-changing world.

He and John, two fixed entities, meant to forever fly and encircle each other. Meant to forever fly and soar and crash and roar with the speed of their respective drives.

Sherlock looked into John's eyes and wondered if his friend, _friend_ had felt it too, from that very first night.

_The thrill of the chase..._

Knowing half-consciously that John had left his cane in the booth in Angelo's as he'd hurried out the door. He'd had time; Sherlock had known whoever would be waiting him would wait to see him before taking off.... _and proving a point_. John. Limp psychosomatic. Driven by the flight or fight reaction, and despite the running, the fight aways took over in the man.

_The blood pumping through your veins..._

Diving almost in front of a car that probably had barely stopped, reciting the street names to catch the cab from the mental map, and taking off before giving John a chance to even ask. _This way..._.

Leaping across gaps in the buildings, Sherlock leading the way everywhere and instead of giving up, John running _with_ him.

_Just the two of us against the rest of the world._

Because that was what it had been and felt like then, even though Sherlock and John had just met. Just them, no one else mattered. Just them, and the rest of the world could go to hell if it wanted. The rest of the world would dare to give them its best, _dare_ to stand in their way. From that point on, from running out of Angelo's to Sherlock's 'Return from the Dead' and every case, argument and conversation in between.

It was like the world had been made to bend around them when they ran together. 

It was as if their footfalls hit hard enough in unison across the pavement, that they could fly.

'The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins...'

As it should be. As it was _meant_ to be.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.

' _ **Just the two of us against the rest of the world!**_ '

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the most important lines in reference to Sherlock Holmes ever written. 'Just the two of us against the rest of the world.'
> 
> Sherlock and John, always and forever. As it seems like it always has been; and as it always should be. It seems like such a childish notion, us against the world, like some playground game, but in their case, it's true. 
> 
> It's always been Sherlock and John.  
> "Though the world explode, these two survive."  
> "One fixed point in a changing age."  
> And finally, something not said about Sherlock Holmes, but fits the detective and his current climate just now: "The times are changing, and we are changing with them."


End file.
